


First Impressions: When Phil Coulson Met Peggy Carter and Daniel Sousa

by Dusty1918



Category: Agent Carter (TV), Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Captain America (Movies)
Genre: F/M, first impression
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-04
Updated: 2016-07-04
Packaged: 2018-07-20 00:03:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7382941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dusty1918/pseuds/Dusty1918
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Things didn't go well when Phil Coulson first met Peggy Carter and Daniel Sousa</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Impressions: When Phil Coulson Met Peggy Carter and Daniel Sousa

To say things did not go well the first time Phil Coulson met S.H.I.E.L.D. Director Peggy Carter is an understatement. At a reception for agents-in-training at S.H.I.E.L.D.’s Academy of Operations, his mentor, Nick Fury, brought the Director and her husband over to meet him. 

“Director Carter, Agent Sousa, I’d like to introduce you to one of our brightest agents-in-training, Phil Coulson. Coulson, Director Peggy Carter and Agent Daniel Sousa.”

“Lovely to meet you, Mr. Coulson. I’ve heard very good things about you.”

Phil shook the couple’s hands with more enthusiasm than necessary. “Thank you, Director Carter. I hope to make S.H.I.E.L.D. proud.” Finally, he could no longer hold back his thoughts that screamed ‘this woman knew Captain America!’ “Director Carter, I understand you knew Captain America.”

A slight smile crossed Peggy’s lips as she tilted her head. “Yes, I suppose I did know him.”

“What was he like when he came out of the pod?,” he blurt out before taking a bite of an hors d'oeuvre. 

“He was very shiny.”

This made Phil Coulson choke on his hors d'oeuvre. Director Carter’s husband tossed his crutch aside to administer the Heimlich maneuve


End file.
